


A Play Date With Master

by GoddessOfSin



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, Voltage Inc - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk Kink, Dress Up, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Master & Servant, Master / Servant kink, Master/Servant, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader Insert, Role Playing, SLBP Shigezane - Freeform, Sex, Smut, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSin/pseuds/GoddessOfSin
Summary: Shigezane isn’t one to shy away from having a good time. And so, he comes up with the idea for a master & servant play. Begging his lover to try it out, and they agree. Shigezane is ready to prove, just how much he likes to serve & how good he is at it.





	A Play Date With Master

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is reader insert, with genderfluid pronouns. 
> 
> Now, if you so wish, enjoy your time master ;)

"Master." He murmured before he nipped his lover's earlobe. They gasped and their body relocated to his. His chuckle flowed down their nape as his kisses went further. "I believe, I must teach you a lesson. We can't act however we please in public after all."  
  
Shigezane's words made his partner's knees tremble. They sighed, using extra strength to keep themselves upwards. They tried to ignore how badly they wanted him to take them. He was extremely into this master & servant play, which only made his lover's belly fill with warmth and butterflies.  
  
Though, at his desk like this, and with the door slightly ajar so anyone could peek in... It made it feel a lot riskier than in their bedroom. "Please..."  
  
Shigezane was adamant about this setting though, begging for their imitate time to play out here. "So docile today." His fingers slowly lifted the hem of their outfit upwards. He persisted until the fabric was up to their thighs. His breathing steady and deep, like his kisses. He teased his other half's skin with one finger sliding across the top of their undergarments.  
  
_Keep going_ , they thought quietly to themselves.  
  
Shigezane slipped his hand under their chin. He turned their face to his and let his thumb drift over their bottom lip. The fabric of the glove delicate against their lips. "Take it off." His lover's abdomen compressed. They raised their hand to do so but he slapped it away. "Not with your hand, master."  
  
Their eyes opened a fraction larger, and they swallowed. Their lips trembled as they placed them on his index finger. His eyes never parting, they were staring with such intensity. Those normally, playful and sweet brown eyes were full of dark desire.  
  
"Master, you're so naughty." They growled his name in their mind. The slap did nothing but coat a small portion of their hand red, and they wondered if he would do the same to other parts of their body too.  
  
_One problem at a time_ , they realized.  
  
Their teeth tugged his glove off with haste. He grinned and grazed his thumb over their lips. Deciding to tease him, his partner licked his index finger from the base to the tip. They felt his breathing stutter and then his finger slid over their tongue. They closed their eyes and hummed as a second finger slipped into their mouth.  
  
"So warm..." His words came out in a drawl, slow and needy. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the display of his lover, sucking his fingers as if they were working on his cock.  
  
A cock, that was pounding against the fabric of his pants at this very moment in fact. "Hmm. I can't get enough of you, Shigezane." They said, pulling back with dazed eyes, their lips wet. He loosened the tie around his neck, tugging it with off and dropping it to the floor. His skin becoming damp as the heat between them burst, overtaking the room.  
  
He licked his own and with a heavy sigh - those same lips were mingled with his partners. His tongue latched onto theirs, holding them hostage as he stole the air in their lungs. He wanted to leave them so breathless they couldn't do anything but cling to him. He wanted them to rise and fall as he made love to them.  
  
He dove into them like he was riding into battle, fierce and wild.  
  
This being a battle he would not lose.  
  
Shigezane would conquer their body with his own, shifting them together in such a way that their hearts would beat upon the other.  
  
"I love your kisses." His darling master said as they tried to catch their breath. If Shigezane Date was a delicacy, he tasted irresistible. It was like tasting chocolate for the first time. One single piece changed you. The physical form always wrapped up so pretty but when it melts and fills your mouth, you see it, it all its truth. The sweetness slips inside and before you know it - you can't go the rest of your life without another piece.  
  
"I want you to drown in me, and vice versa."  
  
With one lick from their tongue against his, in a playful manner, they found their position shifting. The sudden contrast in how his hands handled them, showed his need. With a faint push, he bent his lover down, on the desk. Their back curved against his chest when his fingers entered them. They bit their lip to suppress the moans that were aching to leave their mouth. His partner could feel his smirk once he pressed his body to theirs. "Such a good master you are."  
  
"Then reward me." They had attempted to snap although it drifted into nothingness when their moan gained control. They couldn't help it. His lover felt how firm he was the second he drew himself to them and it sent their appetite into overdrive. They heard the sound of his belt being undone and the zipper of his pants lowering. Instead of continuing he rubbed himself against them and they let out a cry of surprise and he once more laughed. He was savoring every particular second of this torture, but, so was his significant other.  
  
Shigezane thinly separated them and grinned as his hands roamed. His partner inhaled sharply when his fingers tore apart their outfit from the back. It left them bare and vulnerable - all for his eyes. "My apologies, but, what I want to do to you requires you stripped of all worldly materials."  
  
His other half began to feel impatient. The firm and roughness Shigezane executed had them pressing their thighs together more and more. And so they whispered, their throat dry and seeking. "Serve me."  
  
The two magic words he had been waiting to catch.  
      
He hummed out a laugh as he bit the tip of their ear, and kissed up to their temple. "As you wish. I shall give you whatever you yearn for. You know this."  
  
_That son of a bitch._  
      
"Ah." They whimpered when they felt the fabric of their undergarments being ripped off their skin. In quick succession, he pushed himself inside and those already strained knees buckled. His member slid into place and a sigh escaped both of their mouths.  
  
Together, two beings becoming one whole was, like, a missing puzzle piece finding its rightful place.  
  
Shigezane's hands descended to his partner's hips, heaving them upwards and back onto his length. He leaned down, letting his chest rest upon his lover's back. It hardly left room to breathe in their aggressive proximity.  
      
"I wonder..." His tongue lightly trailed up to his darling's ear, "How many times my master, has fantasized about their servant, fucking them senseless?"  
     
_Far-too-fucking-many._  
  
He lifted his back to get a better view of his position inside his lover. "You're squeezing me a lot. Do you enjoy when I speak like that to you, doll?"  
  
"Shigezane." They stuttered out. They whined when they felt his hand circle their behind, and then imprint his hand on it. They pushed against his frame, wiggling their lower half for him to do it again.  
  
He moaned, inhaling a large breath. "Ah, master."  
  
A play date with the master, he had suggested. This man and his crazy, fabulous ideas.  
  
They were losing their grip on reality. The peak of pleasure rising its tipping point. "Shigezane..." All they wanted was the man giving them this insanity, to finish it too.  
  
"Don't stop, say it, say my name." He begged, losing his composure. The sweat dripping off his brow and sliding down his cheek.  
  
They didn't have to be told to do it because they were unable to stop. He paused for only a split second to turn his lover around, letting them wrap their arms around him as he thrust into them. Their legs went around, locking into place and their thighs now squeezed onto his hips, their bodies screaming for the release that was incoming.  
  
As it hit, they crashed down to the floor in a heap of fabric, loss of breath and each other. Shigezane's proud grin was on full display after about 5 seconds, and a soft but passionate kiss to his lover. "That was amazing, doll."  
  
They smiled, though they did try not too, it only went to his head. Yet - they just couldn't deny this man anything. "It was... very exciting." They answered as they finally had the chance to collect their themselves.  
  
They lifted their eyes to view his expression which shifted from one to another quickly. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I don't think though, master learned their lesson."  
  
"What lesson?!" They shrieked, only to see his shoulders shake and him throw his head back with a laugh. "You cheeky bastard."  
  
He hit his chest, that dazzling smile from ear to ear. "You love me."  
  
They sighed. "Yes, yes I do."  
  
He clapped his hands, then spoke. "Now," He grinned, leaning in, and scoped them into his arms. "Let me make sure you never forget my lesson. After all, as one of the three great men of the Date clan, it is one of my most important duties." He chuckled, his voice low and husky as he laid his partner down on their bedding. His fingers brushing away their damp hair so he could see their face. "So... How would you like to play next?"

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the love of my SLBP life. He's such a beautiful creature and I had to write something for him. 
> 
> (VOLTAGE RELEASE HIS ROUTE NOW DAMN IT.) Please... my heart needs him. (I'd ask for you to make him real for my body too but, I'll happily settle for his route in exchange. xDD) Seriously I need to shut it but when he calls the MC doll I go weak. (Sazio's little lady has the same affect but he's a whole other story) lolol - I have a lot of feelings for this fluffy sinabon. 
> 
> Haha, anyways. I hope you liked this one-shot, please don't feel shy to let me know! Thank you for liking and everything else. It means a lot. <3 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [TheWeatheredWarrior](http://theweatheredwarrior.tumblr.com/)


End file.
